


brb, ttyl (be ready bitch, this track's your last)

by nana_clown (MimiMoons)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Drunk Texting, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, LARGE CHATS, M/M, OT18 (NCT), Slice of Life, Stupidity, Texting, Zero braincell squad NCT, because again. stupid, everyone is lowkey in denial for a little bit about being gay, im talking ot18 chats at some point, just dummys being dumb, maybe even ot21 sdjhfjs, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiMoons/pseuds/nana_clown
Summary: For Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin, high school sucked.Turns out, college sucks even more.(OR: OT18 are dumb, gay, and maybe a little successful in their youthful years of dying from exams.)





	1. Jeno (just now) : YOU SAID BRB

**Author's Note:**

> so anyways a recap of the summary but not as vague: OT18 NCT in college! Also Nomin kind of haven't known they've been in love for years :/ this is lowkey just a slice of life fic meant for everyone to get together and be happy gays !
> 
> a/n: normally i do text fics wit the format of one person on the left and one person on the right, but that takes a LOT of time and it really stressful. plus at some point this is gonna be a chat of 18 boys and im not about to waste 8 years on formatting and ever updating lol. so for sake of convenience, speed and my general stress-free experience everyone is just gonna be on one side. i hope this doesn't bother anyone too much!!
> 
> (also the meaning behind the title is like,,,last track means like last dance. it's basically saying this is your final chance just in case anyone was wondering) ((or it could just mean stream TY Track ;D ))
> 
> anyways ! enjoy, love y'all always <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....nobody asked but i was listening to drippin' while writing this
> 
> im still not over it
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy! <3

**Jeno (11 mins ago):**  
okay so i just had the shittiest day at work

 

 

**Jaemin (10 mins ago):**  
wtf that's not okay

brb to explain

 

**Jeno (9 mins ago):**

'be right back to explain'

wasn't this _my_ shitty day at work lol

 

  
**Jeno (3 mins ago):**

jaeminnnnnnnnn

jaemie jaems

nana

so ur just gonna leave. okay

 

 

**Jeno (1 mins ago):**

okay WHY is there someone at my door rn don't they know it's like,,,,

late asf

WHY ARE THEY CARRYING A GIGANTIC BEAR WHO IS THIS DUDE

IS THAT A BOX OF CHICKEN

WAIT

NA JAEMIN IS THAT YOU U FUCKING PYSCHO

 

  
**Jaemin (just now):**  
*psycho

oh and yh why are u so surprised  
  
i said i was gonna show up

 

  
**Jeno (just now):**  
YOU SAID BRB

WTF ELSE DOES THAT MEAN BESIDES 'BE RIGHT BACK'

 

  
**Jaemin (just now):**  
i did mean 'brb'

as in 'be ready bitch'

now please open the door nono the chicken's gonna get cold :(((

 

  
**Jeno (just now):**  
OMW

 

 . . .

 

**Jaemin (3 hours ago):**

Ngl that chicken last night was still good

we should have gotten off our asses to reheat it tho

 

 

**Jeno (just now):**

what is a notification and why didn't i GET ONE

also yeah, im sorry i made you waste money for cold chicken :/

wasn't my intention, obviously

 

 

**Jaemin (just now):**

i honestly doubt you have any notifs on

you give off the vibe that ur phone is on silent at all times

or do not disturb

except for your honey <3 which is obviously me !

 

 

**Jeno (just now):**

suddenly i've gone blind

 

 

**Jaemin (just now):**

you: wastes my money on cold chicken and apologizes

also you: ignores my love right after apologizing

okay cool. nice knowing u Snake

 

 

**Jeno (just now):**

JDSFHJDKSJKDS stop ur making me feel bad

 

 

**Jaemin (just now):**

mayhaps you SHOULD feel bad

you SNAKE

HISS HISS

 

 

**Jeno (just now):**

i love you :(

now forgive me and stop blowing my phone up

cause i can tell mark wants to ask me so bad why ur calling me a snake and if i have to explain it to him

it's gonna get to donghyuck's annoying ass and he'll make me feel even worse

 

 

**Jaemin (just now):**

.....

what if i already told donghyuck without thinking

 

 

**Jeno (just now):**

YOU FUCKING TRAITOR

WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

 

 

**Jaemin (1 min ago):**

IT WAS WITHOUT THINKING

NONO IM SORRY

 

_Read, 2:45 PM_

 

**Jaemin (just now):**

NONO :(((((((((( 

IT'S OKAY THERE'S NO HARM HE CAN DO

IF YOU DID IT TO ME

NONOOOOOO BABY PLEASE

JEN JEN

MY LOVE AND MY LIGHT

MY PRECIOUS BABYBOY WHOM ID DIE FOR

THE NATION'S ADORABLE LITTLE EYE-SMILE BABY

 

 

**Jeno (just now):**

forgiven

now pls stop blowing up my phone with so much embarrassing shit!

 

 

**Jaemin (just now):**

it's not embarrassing if it's true !

you are our nation's babyboy

....wait

 

 

**Jeno (just now):**

JAEM DON'T YOU DARE

NA JAEMIN

 

 

_-User 'Jaemin' has changed user 'Jeno's name to 'nation's babyboy, jen jen'_

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

im deleting

off this planet off this app off your brain 

IM DELETING

I QUIT

 

 

**Jaemin (just now):**

those are some harsh words for a babyboy like you u w u

 

 

_-User 'nation's babyboy, jen jen' has changed user 'Jaemin's name to 'caffeinated kissie monster, nana'_

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

this is a turn of events i didn't plan for

our chat looks so ridiculous now ohmygod

GOD ALREADY KNOWS IM GAY JENO MY TEACHERS DON'T NEED TO KNOW IT TOO WHEN THEY SEE MY PHONE LIGHT UP

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

payback is a bitch

and so are we

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

.....

Fuck i hate that i can't argue against that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: petitchim
> 
>  
> 
> yell!! at!!! me!!! pls :D
> 
> love y'all lots <3


	2. hYuck (just now): can you gays keep it down my illiterate ass is trying to read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing ot7 dream
> 
> the gays would be proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's song was blame by jesse
> 
> doesn't really do anything for the chapter lol i just wanted to share
> 
> also m pretty sure the usernames are obvious but just in case:
> 
> hYuck-donghyuck/haechan
> 
> echo hoe- chenle
> 
> jiji- jisung
> 
> moo to the min- renjun
> 
> mork- mark
> 
> nomin have the same names as last chapter lmao

_-User 'caffeinated kissie monster, nana' has created a group chat_

_-User 'caffeinated kissie monster, nana' has changed 'group chat 1' to 'homosapiens and homosexuals'_

_-Added Users 'hYuck', 'echo hoe', 'jiji', 'mork', 'moo to the min', 'nation's babyboy, jen jen'_

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

LMAO IS THAT JENO

AND JAEMIN WTF IS YOUR USERNAME

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

first of all:

fuck off

 

 

**mork (just now):**

can someone change my username though

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

noah fence hyung but why would we do that

your name is funny af just to look at

 

 

**jiji (just now):**

pls i can hear lele yelling through the wall

save me 

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

as someone in the same room with jisung i can confirm two things;

chenle's laugh can indeed be heard through the wall

and jisung doesn't actually want you to change mark's username because he keeps smiling every time lele laughs

 

**hYuck (just now):**

*Whipped Culture Intensifies*

 

 

**jiji (just now):**

mom i need you to come pick me up kids are bullying me

 

 

**mork (just now):**

anyways i gotta question

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

yeah sure hyung shoot

 

 

**mork (just now):**

what's the purpose of this gc? ?? ??

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

what it says on the tin baby

we're humans, we're gay

end of story

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

^^^^^^^

 

 

**mork (just now):**

oh

but im not gay

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

*cough cough*

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

*cricket noises*

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

i get invited to a gc and the first thing i see is lies

this is a sad day alexa play billie eilish's wish you were gay

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

hi nono <33

i'd make a joke but im legitimately concerned for hyuck's feelings

like would you like to consult you MALE counterpart about whether or not you're into MEN 

 

 

**mork (just now):**

im not gay 

im just hyuck sexual

he's of a higher league than most male individuals

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

i think i just vomited

 

 

**jiji (just now):**

hyung that's hella gay you do realize that right

 

**mork (just now):**

.....maybe

but donghyuck really is one of the best people i've ever met

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

guys did you break mark lee

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

can you gays keep it down my illiterate ass is trying to read

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

mark's love-letters aren't going anywhere hyuck

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

mom i need you to come pick me up kids are bullying me

 

 

**jiji (just now):**

i already used that line get some original content of your own

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

just let him use it sungie :(

 

 

**jiji (just now):**

....

fine

 

**hYuck (just now):**

*Whipped Culture Continues to Intensify*

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

why do we keep trying to make it sound like this is Breaking News

like we're gay

we know

Keep Scrolling

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now** ):

wiser words have never come out from renjun

i knew there was a reason we're friends

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

are you sure it's not so you can complain about how much you love you-know-who

and then deny said love for you-know-who

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

i came at the first sight of tea

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen:**

you have a crush on someone idk about jaem?

also

i-is that doyoungie hyung

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now)** :

when did he become doyoungie

last time i checked it was just doyoung hyung

why did you give him a nickname

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

im just sipping my piping tea don't mind me

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

*insert the eye emoji*

 

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

i see we're serving fresh drama tonight

 

 

**mork (just now):**

maybe this just got a little problematic

 

**jiji (just now):**

*sweats in gay fear*

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

i've always called him that silly

he's practically my blood brother

at this point i think we're real family

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

you've never said we're close enough to be family

why :((((

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

i-

you're stupid jaem

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

me and the rest of the gc looking at nomin

 

 

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

it be like that sometimes i guess

 

 

**mork (just now):**

im the densest guy here but even IM not that stupid

 

**jiji (just now):**

^^^^^^^

y'all have Zero Braincells

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen:**

we don't deserve this slander

also stop memeing doyoungie hyung he's gonna lose his shit if he ever sees this chat

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana:**

which is why he's never gonna see it lmao

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen:**

i can't control that sometimes he goes through my phone :((

blood brothers remember???

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

jeno has really few braincells

that is all i've gathered from this gc

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

nomin=Dumbass Squad

 

 

**mork (just now):**

have y'all ever considered joining brains

maybe making a full coherent individual who can get the hints even *I* get

 

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

hyung is your new favorite word indivvidiviual cause you keep using it

 

 

**mork (just now):**

*individual

 

 

**jiji (just now):**

no if lele says it's 'indivvidiviual' then that's what it is starting now

 

 

_-User 'hYuck' has changed User 'jiji's name to 'Lele's Bodyguard'_

 

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

o h

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

i can get behind that

 

 

**mork (just now):**

same

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

me and jeno are also on board

he'd type to the gc but he's here now 

plus his phone fell down and i don't want him to move from the cuddling session we just started

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

*You Stupid Fucks can't see it but Whipped Culture Sadly Intensifies*

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peep all the beautiful doyoung memes
> 
> he's prolly gonna come out next chapter lmao
> 
> tumblr: petitchim
> 
> come yell @ me pls i love nct


	3. hYuck (just now): ah fuck who invited mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung is 99% business and 1% 'hOLY SHIT DIMPLES'
> 
> yh me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skrrt skrrt this chapter was brought to you by! shinin' by jonghyun!! i love that song and that man <3
> 
> (also this chapter is unexpectedly long cause,,,, idk) 
> 
> enjoy my pretty people

 

_\- User 'Kim Dongyoung' has created a group chat_

_\- User 'Kim Dongyoung' has added user(s) 'hYuck', 'Lele's Bodyguard', 'nation's babyboy, jen jen', 'mork', 'moo to the min', 'echo hoe', and 'caffeinated kissie monster, nana' to the group chat_

_\- User 'Kim Dongyoung' has changed the group chat name to 'We Need To Talk'_

 

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

Let's talk, shall we?

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

we're all going to fucking die

thanks jaemin

you ASS

 

 

**mork (just now):**

if this is about the memes i was honestly not party to that

however ill still take the murder

i don't wanna do exams

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

why do i love you

but also me too

 

**Lele's Bodyguard (just now):**

if we're going to be murdered please do me a favor

let chenle go last 

and make his death as painless as possible

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

we're really going to face death and your first concern is your mini megaphone crush

not your hyungs

O fucking K

 

**Lele's Bodyguard (just now):**

Mr Kim please take jaemin hyung out first

i beg of you

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

UM EXCUSE ME

WHAT THE FUCK???

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

don't you all know how early it is

im tired and i have school work to do

what's so important???

OH

hi doyoungie-hyung :D

 

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

Hi sweetheart!

Be sure to eat breakfast before doing your school work, okay?

Stay hydrated as well. No son of mine is going to pass out from dehydration.

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

ah fuck who invited mom

 

**mork (just now):**

you never told me dongyoung-ssi was this caring what

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

pretty sure it was written in the 'blood brothers' part of the conversation

or unspoken

idrk

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

ah so this is who i need permission from to marry you then

mr kim can you give me your blessings !!!

 

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

Normally I would say no because my standards for Jeno's significant other are of a relatively low percentage of human beings.

But judging by your username and the way Jeno talks about you, I will allow it just this once.

Keep him hydrated and don't let him accidentally kill himself somehow.

That's still my baby I'm letting you love.

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

this just got like super cute :((((( i want that

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

no one's???? marrying anybody??

don't make decisions for me nana and hyung 

 

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

I will send the marriage papers, Na.

I've ways to make Jeno sign even if he's not conscious of it.

So all you'd need to do is sign.

Deal?

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

deal :D

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

hi excuse me what the fuck

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

oh i like him

dongyoung-ssi please take me under your wing

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

Of course! Just call me Doyoung-Hyung

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

oh that's fucking dangerous

mark hurry we need to run away before they find us melting in a pot of church gumbo

 

 

**mork (just now):**

i have no idea what that means but im terrified so okay

 

 

**Lele's Bodyguard (just now):**

hey not to rain on the pride parade we've all got going on

but what exactly did we get invited into this chat for???

we're not being scolded so is it not for the memes?

 

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

What memes?

Are there memes I should know about?

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

NO SIR OF COURSE NOT

sorry fuck caps hehehehehehe

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

Most likely to get everyone murdered: Na Jaemin

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

Okay so that aside, I actually invited you all because

This is going to be so embarrassing, okay.

Um

So I was peaking over Jeno's shoulder- in a loving and not invasive way I promise

And I saw you all had a chat together, and you seem to talk a lot about, um

 

**hYuck (just now):**

no no lemme guess!!!

being gay?

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

oh my

You're clever

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

HA

did y'all see me snipe that shit?

 

 

**mork (just now):**

very impressive, hyuck :)

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

did you mean: it was nearly impossible for you to get that wrong since 90% of our group chat is about being gay, hence the title, but i love you so i will give you kudos anyways

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

did you mean: fuck off you bitter single

 

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

o o f

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

no 'oof'ing

this is an oof free household

 

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

:((((((((

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

f cuk

fine

 

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

:DD

 

**hYuck (just now):**

oof

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

hhhhhhh

anygays

how can we help????

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

did you just say anygays

 

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

Yeah he did.

Jeez Jeno, keep up.

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

OOF

 

 

**mork (just now):**

WAIT IM WHEEZING

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

LMAOOOOO

 

 

**Lele's Bodyguard (just now):**

ouch shit hyung that one hit hard

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

why are y'all acting like i just received this biggest roasting of my life 

calm down

it's not even that serious

 

**hYuck (just now):**

sure jan

*jen

(:

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

i tried to delude myself up until the backwards smile

fuck you too

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

Oh wow language.

Anyways yes, I need assistance because I

I think I have a crush.

On a TA a year below me.

He's beautiful and I'm awkward.

Please help?

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

I never thought I'd see the day where Doyoungie-hyung of all people has a crush

ngl I'm a little proud 

this is progress!! the gay agenda is making a move today with the almighty acquisition of kim dongyoung

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

did you just use the words 'almighty acquisition'

your wedding status is revoked

its off the table you're the worst

 

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

o o f

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

chenle i swear to god if you use that term one more time so help me-

 

 

**Lele's Bodyguard (just now):**

you won't do shit

cause you still gotta go through me first

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

you kids are so fuckin unfair

anyways

we'll help! but how??

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

wait lemme guess

you want us to teach you how to flirt with him and come across as being confident

and not like you just discovered your sexuality yesterday

am i right?

 

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

I like this one.

He's remarkably intuitive.

 

 

**mork (just now):**

wonderful job again hyuck

my angel keeps hitting it :)

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

you know you could hit something too if you wanna 

;)

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

why are we all even friends 

i can feel you all draining my life energy with your lack of basic decency

 

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

OH MY GOD

OH MY GOD HOLD ON

WARN ME IF YOU'RE GONNA O HT

JESUS

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

RENJUN WHAT DID YOU DO

YOU MADE HIM GO INTO ALL CAPS

AND MISSPELLS

W H A T  D I D  Y O U  D O

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

????? I SENT A MEME

Y'ALL SAW THAT RIGHT

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

Huang Renjun if you nearly killed my honorary father-in-law I'm going to kill you AND chenle

fuck the rules of being mister nice guy

he came here for our HELP not so you can kill him you fucking dweeb!!

 

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

That's not necessary

I'm fine

Just a little shocked

....Where did you get that picture Renjun-ssi?

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

Just Renjun is fine Doyoung-Hyung

He's our class TA, Jung Jaehyun! I got it while he was spacing out during the lecture as blackmail originally lmao

but looking at it now he looks good so :/ it's not of much use beyond being a meme now

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

trust injunnie to fuck up and accidentally get a meme-worthy but still hot pic of his TA lmao

OH HEY

MAYBE THIS JAEHYUN GUY KNOWS THE TA DONGYOUNG IS CRUSHING ON

TALK TO HIM RENJUN

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

what happened to being sharp hyuck

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

what happened to coming in only when the author remembered you're not actually doing schoolwork for sake of storyline jen

i mean-

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

you already tried this on me once before donghyuck

not fucking happening again

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

id roll my eyes harder but then they'd get stuck staring at my beautiful brain

and id much rather be looking at a certain someone 

;)

 

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

great you made mark hyung cough on his salad

right in front of mine :((((

 

 

**Lele's Bodyguard (just now):**

yeah hyung

right in front of lele's salad

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

im going to get some fucking coffee

also in case you didn't notice jaehyun IS the TA dongyoung-ssi is crushing on

fucking amateurs

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

what the fuck

dense mcgee is telling me this?????

MARK BABY ARE YOU STILL THERE

I THINK THE WORLD S ENDING

 

 

**mork (just now):**

nah

even i have my days where i connect the dots hyuck

like you being lonely and missing me hence why im standing outside your door

 

 

**hYuck (just now):**

OH BABY 

YOU'RE THE ONLY MAN FOR ME

in all ways ;)

 

 

**Kim Dongyoung (just now):**

I've much to learn apparently

 

 

**nation's babyboy, jen jen (just now):**

oh no

 

 

**caffeinated kissie monster, nana (just now):**

oh no

 

 

**echo hoe (just now):**

im just gonna watch this unfold like i usually do

 

 

 

**moo to the min (just now):**

and so the chaos fucking begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA stands for Teacher's Assistant btw.
> 
> i no longer have any social media due to personal reasons (being external factors that i had no say in smfh) but the comments are ALWAYS open my loves! 
> 
> i love being yelled at about nct!! im the biggest clown nctzen/kpop fan you'll ever meet so hmu
> 
>  
> 
> love y'all! stay safe since the school year is ending and try not to stress too hard


End file.
